


Like Ruth

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Genre: Biblical References, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... there's the promise of more<br/>in Ray's touches<br/>that fine line between<br/>platonic and romantic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ruth

_Like Ruth_

Fraser sees friendship, at first  
in their shared meals and activities  
but there's the promise of more  
in Ray's touches  
that fine line between  
platonic and romantic  
he's often hard pressed to decipher.  
So few have touched him before.

When it becomes clear  
Ray wants him too  
and the touches expand to intimacy  
that includes Ray offering himself  
open and trusting and so warm inside,  
Yet Fraser is still unsure just how deep it goes.  
He'd like to imagine  
he sees love.

Fraser wants it all, he thinks  
but can't bring himself to ask  
for anything. Everything.  
For Ray to bend _him_ over the bed  
break open his shell  
and love him like he loves Ray.

Fraser thinks he can measure acquiescence  
in the graceful arc of Ray's spine  
Acceptance  
in his pale neck exposed for kissing.  
Urgency  
in Ray's invitation to  
"Fuck me, Fraser, Come on,  
put it in me _now_ "  
Crude and beautiful words  
from a man of rough beauty  
So different from how Ben thinks  
of himself.  
staid and stilted.  
He _wants_ it,  
but until he knows,  
he just _can't_ let Ray in.

"I'm sorry, Ray," Fraser says  
mortified and miserable.

"We don't have to do this,  
you know, I'm happy now  
just the way things are.  
But if it's not the sex,  
if you need more,  
then that's cool, too."

Come to find out  
Ray reads him as well  
as he reads the criminals they apprehend  
as Fraser once read through his grandparents' libraries.  
Ray knows exactly what Fraser needs to hear.

"This isn't just a 'you' thing  
It's a me thing  
A 'you and me' thing  
A 'we' thing.  
Fraser, don't you get it?  
We're an _us_.  
Partners. and we'll always be,  
no matter if we fuck,  
or fight,  
or fall asleep to the TV.  
Hell, even if they transferred you  
to Nome, or Minsk,  
or Mars,  
it wouldn't change a thing."

"Whither thou goest, I will go?"

"I'm not much for Shakespeare, Frase,  
I'm sorry. And I don't know about withers,  
isn't that some horse sort of thing?  
But yeah, I would go where you go."

Fraser doesn't stop to explain the quote  
but he has to laugh  
(and breathe again)  
amused and so relieved  
they're of the same mind.

"I don't think you need worry  
about the consulate on Mars, Ray,  
at least not any time soon.  
But thank you for the reassurance.  
I, too, would never wish  
to separate, or sever  
the bond that makes us 'us'."

"Let's try this again,  
you and me together, easy.  
Just like this," Ray says,  
and suddenly it is.  
All of Fraser's doubts  
and insecurities are gone,  
questions of want and need  
Does he? Will he? May I?  
erased like typographical errors on a report  
only perfection left.

The truth of what they are to each other  
proven again  
by Ray's clever fingers  
as they gentle him  
with soothing strokes  
down leg and back  
and build a different excitement  
by slipping inside him  
carefully, joyfully, with purpose.  
And finally by Ray's cock  
blunt and brash as Ray himself  
and equally loving.  
Fraser doesn't so much crack  
when Ray finally moves inside of him  
as unfold, expand  
into more than he was.  



End file.
